When Life Becomes A Dream
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: [Kag&Kur][IY&YYH crossover]After helping the spirit detectives out, Kagome and Kurama find that reality isn't as real in the world that they get trapped in. Read And Review please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A New Spirit Detective?

Lightning strikes down upon a grassy hill, illuminating an all out brawl to the girls sapphire eyes. She smiles. "I've finally found them, I hope I'm not to late." She mumbles, jumping to another branch and then to another.

It had been three years since she had fallen down the well that day, and now Kagome Higurashi--who happened to be turning 18 today--found herself with an even busier schedule. Last year she had recieved a visit from Botan, the 'feared' grim reaper. She had become an official spirit detective that day. Since then she had been recieving a lot more training than even she thought she could handle, but after a year of battling Naraku, training with Genkai and doing odd missions for Koenma, she had become a fighter with skill almost equal to Inuyasha's (much to his dismay.)

And now she was sent tot the city park at 9-o-clock in the morning to help Yusuke and the others destroy a gang of demons one of which was a level 1 demon by the name of Kaine.

'Ahh, now is no time to think about the past, I've got work to do' She thought aiming an arrow at a lower demon whose shape shifting abilities were giving them some problems.

She let her arrow fly just as the demon was sending it's spear towards the chest of a red-haired boy. She smiled at the shock she saw on his face and moved further into the shadows when he looked her way. She let out a sigh when he turned his head to destroy a stray demon.

Not long after that the lesser demons had been disposed of and Kaine was the only one left.

"I see you've destroyed my minions... ...Oh well, I can find more after I've destroyed the five of you..." He said, flashing a look in Kagome's direction.

"Five?...And here I thought I was bad at math." Replied Yusuke, giving the demon a confused look.

"I believe that you know who I'm talking about, there are four of you here and one up in the tree." He pointed towards Kagome, "Come on, do I really look that dumb?" He asked, drawing a long katana that emited a unholy aura on it's own.

Kurama nodded. "He's telling the truth. There is someone up in the treetop, I'm not sure who exactly..."

Kagome smiled, and set a rather fierce looking mask upon her face. Her body was draped in a large black kimono and grey hakama, and with her breasts bound, she looked more like a small man than a girl. She jumped down from her spot in the tree and dropped her bow and arrow, drawing her short sword and walking towards the demon with an unseen grin.

"Well, now that you've found me, I suppose it's a little stupid to stay in the tree." She said.

Kurama eyed the newcomer and raised a brow at the feminine voice that came from the strange man.

Hiei frowned and watched the man as well, drawing his katana just in case.

Yusuke frowned. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a rather arrogant way.

Kagome made a face underneath the mask. "Only here to help." She mumbled.

"Stop this friendly chatter, I've got things to do after I kill you!" Said Kaine, charging at the distracted Yusuke. As the fight commenced, Kagome moved back away from the two, determined not to interfere unless she was really needed.

Kurama watched the fight, making sure to be wary of the newcomer as well. Something about the man seemed a little strange, and he was sure that there was more to him than he let on.

Fifteen minutes later the fight had started to become a bit bloody, with Yusuke on the loosing side. Kagome turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Aren't you going to help him? He is your friend right?" She asked, a bit suprised that neither of them had helped him yet.

"It's Yusuke's fight, he wouldn't want us to help him." Said Hiei in a rather cold voice.

Kagome bristled. "Well, I was told not to leave until Kaine was killed so sorry if I'm a little impatient. I do have other things to do." She said bitterly.

"No one asked you to help us!"

"On the contrary I was asked to help you, Hiei." She said, smiling at the surprise shown in his crimson eyes for half a second.

"Excuse me, but who is it that asked you to help us?" Asked Kurama, a little more than intrested now.

"Can't you guess? You're the smartest of the entire group Kurama." Kagome said with a hidden smile.

" Alright then, Koenma must have sent you. But who are you, I've never seen anyone like you in the spirit realm." Said Kurama.

"Just call me Higurashi for now until I can tell you my full name." Said Kagome, drawing her sword again. "And apologize to Yusuke for me, I'm running out of time, someone's expecting me later." She said, advancing forward.

"I hope your friends are more of a challenge than--"

"Excuse me, but I've got a schedule to keep, and this fight is taking a bit too long." She said, holding out her sword. "Your opponent is me now." She said, hearing the swear words coming from Yusuke.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help! " Yusuke said, slowly getting up from the ground.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I gotta hurry this up." Kagome said, falling into stance.

"I suppose I can kill you instead, little man." Said Kaine, standing about 3 feet over Kagome.

Kagome smiled and let her sword glow with her miko powers, grinning when she saw the fear begin to show on Kaine's face.

"What...What are you?" He asked, taking a step back as the aura from her sword began to burn his skin.

"Just you everyday Spirit Detective." She mumbled, letting her aura engulf him, turning him into ash. "There now that that is over, can we please hurry to Koenma?" She asked.

" Hey you've got a lot of nerve coming over here and--"

"--Butting into my fight?" Kagome finished. She chuckled, and began to apologize as a portal opened up beside Kurama. "Ah, finally it's time to go!" She said, running and jumping into the portal.

"He's a strange man..." Yusuke mumbled as he walked into the portal after the others.

In Koenma's office

"Hey Koenma! Can I go now, Inuyasha is going to kill me if I'm late again, and I've still got a lot to do before I go back."

"I'm sure he can wait for a little while, Besides, I think the others are going to want an explanation." He said as they all entered the room as well.

"Alright then, I guess it's alright if you say so. I'm just glad I can finally take this mask off!" She said, turning around. "I'll be right back, excuse me. " She said, brushing pass the others and exiting the room.

A few minutes later she returned, walking back pass the others. She grinned at the looks of shock on their faces. Kurama was the first to recover.

"Umm...this is kinda akward..." Kagome said, smiling. "Nice to meet you all, I am Kagome Higurashi." She said.

Yusuke looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you were the scrawny guy back there?" He asked, feeling a bit bad for having been out done by a girl.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and sorry about the fight. Don't feel too bad though, the only reason I was able to beat him is because I'm a miko." She said.

"And that's precisely why I have decided to let her join your group." Said Koenma from behind the desk.

"What?! You mean you're letting this girl join the group?!" Yusuke asked.

Kagome bristled. "Hey! I do have a name you know! And besides this girl could kick your butt any day!" She said crossing her arms. She turned back to Koenma. "Maybe it'd be best if I remained solo. I don't think me and Yusuke are gonna get along very well." She said.

"Well that's tough, but you are going to join the group. I've already told Genkai that you all will be training with her for the summer." Said Koenma.

"Hold on! What about Inuyasha and the others? I can't just go back and say 'Well the prince of the spirit world says I can't come back to help you guys anymore' Inuyasha won't take no for an answer. He'll probably try to destroy the well again to keep me from going back!" She said, breathing heavily.

Koenma grinned. "You can go back every now and then, but we need you in the future more often, you've been gone for months at a time!" Said Koenma.

Kagome growled. "I'm sorry to point this out to you but, there are more demons in the past than there are in the present so, I think I need to be there more often!"

"Well I don't think you train enough! What if you go soft on your days with Inuyasha!"

Kagome huffed. "All of my days with Inuyasha are spent fighting demons waaay stronger than the ones here! Besides the fight with Naraku might be coming up soon! I'm getting more training there than I do here!"

"Alright Alright!!" Said Koenma, glaring at her. "You can go back to the past to help the others, BUT!!! Yusuke and the others are going with you!" He said.

" What!?" Cried out Yusuke and Kagome at the same time.

"That idiot can't even get through the well, how do you suppose he's going, much less the others!" Kagome said, unaware of the glare coming at her from Yusuke.

"Easy I'm sure if they're holding on your hand when you jump down then they will go as well." He said.

Kagome took in a deep breath and began to calm down. "Yeah yeah, whatever...we might as well go now before Inuyasha comes to get me."

Yusuke frowned. "So you're telling me we have to go with this...girl to some guy named Inuyasha and help them fight some guy named Naraku?" He asked.

Koenma nodded. "Yup."

"I'm never gonna get a date with Keiko." Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

Kurama gave a faint smile. "Let me tell my mother that I'll be gone for a while and I'll meet you all back here" He said.

Kagome turned to him with a smile. "If Botan'll help you can all get a portal to the shrine from her, but please try to hurry." She said, not knowing why she was being so nice all of a sudden.

Kurama nodded slightly and walked into the portal that Botan opened for him.

End

Preview for next chapter: A Whole New World

Sango held back her tears in vain, falling down on her knees beside Kagome and hugging her motionless body. "Why, Why does everyone in my life have to leave me? Naraku took my entire family away from me...and now Kagome as well..."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder supressing his own tears for her sake. Not even he wanted to admit that Kagome was finally gone, he couldn't bring himself to speak a word, not even a prayer. 


	2. A New Dimension

Not as many reviews as I had hoped for but, thanks for the two that I got Sorry it took me so long to update too .;;

My current e-mail adress is my AIM name is YoukoKasuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho

Chapter 2: A new Dimension

Kagome and the spirit detectives stood by the well, each carrying a bag of various items.

'InuYasha's not going to be happy about this...' Kagome thought, reaching for a hand.

"To make this work, every one is going to have to hold hands" She started, hearing Yusuke's groan. "Hey! I don't wanna do this either but Koenma gave his orders and..."

"Alright Alright!" Yusuke groaned. "What're we supposed to do anyway, jump down and wait for Lassie to come save us?" He asked, smirking.

Kuwabara burst out laughing, holding onto the side of the well for support. "N-nice one Urameshi!"

Kagome frowned and gave Yusuke a death glare. "Just come on." She mumbled, grabbing the two hands closest to herself, which happened to be Kurama's and Yusuke's. She prepared herself to jump down as the others reluctantly grabbed hands.

A few secods later

"Yusuke, would you mind getting off my back?" Kagome cried. Her cheeks burned red as she realized the position she was in. Kurama had been the first to go down and had been pushed down on his back in the bottom of the well by the weight of Kuwabara and Yusuke. Unfortunatly for Kagome, she had landed face first on top of Kurama and was pressed tigtly to his body.

"I'll get up as soon as this idiot gets offa my head!" Yusuke said as Kuwabara began to climb up after Hiei, who had 'convieniently' landed on top.

Kagome blushed and tried to shift to a more comfortable position, not noticing the groan that crossed Kurama's lips as she accidentally brushed against his groin.

Kurama held down a growl as she brushed against him. He could feel every curve of her body pressed so tightly on him and noticed that his pants seemed a little tighter than before. "Yusuke...I would appreciate it if you wold hurry" He groaned.

Kagome blushed even harder at the sound of his voice so close to her ears. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when Yusuke's weight was lifted off her back. She climbed up, using the vines that had grown on the side to help.

Finally out of the well, she looked up, only to see Yusuke and Inuyasha growling at each other. Yusuke's finger was held out, which the tetsusaiga began to glow.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She yelled, trying to get the angry hanyou's attention before he used wind scar and destroyed Yusuke. Seeing no other option she took in a breath..."Sit Boy!" She yelled, running to Inuyasha.

There was a pause-The only noise being Inuyasha's cursing-and then the whole group burst into fits of laughter. Not good.

Kagome reached her hand to Inuyasha, but quickly pulled it back at his growl. She frowned and put her hands on her hips as he sat.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You can't just run around attacking people for no reason Inuyasha!" Kagome said back.

Kurama raised a brow at the two bickering at each other.

'So this is InuYasha' Kurama thought.

He doesn't look like much... said Youko from within Kurama.

'Yes, but it's obvious that Kagome would not agree...' replied Kurama

Is that regret I hear? Aw is little Kurama angry because Kagome-

'Shut up, fox!'

She is beautiful...And she's got a kitsune for a son...She'd probably be a good mate...don't you think? Youko asked

"Kurama, are you alright? The jerk left a minute ago" Yusuke said, laying a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama nodded, only slightly aware of Youko laughing in the back of his mind.

" Well we're a bit stranded...Kagome stormed off a while ago crying." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You think I should go after her?"

Kurama shook his head, knowing that his friend wasn't very good at comforting people. "I'll go" He said turning and walking toward her strangely pleasant scent.

Kagome wiped her eyes, hating that she had cried in front of Yusuke and the others. "Baka Inuyasha...letting Kikyo join the group...How could he after all we've been through together" She mumbled, rubbing her arm to warm up.

Wait...it was in the middle of the summer...how could she be cold in the middle of the afternoon?

"Ku ku ku...My dear Kagome, how does it feel to be betrayed ?" Asked the all to familiar voice of Naraku.

She wiped her eyes again and fell into fighting stance immediatly. "What do you want!" She asked.

"Ku ku ku...do you really believe you can defeat me?" He asked, crimson eyes traveling the length of her body with a lusty haze.

Kagome padded her back for her arrows and kicked herself mentally for leaving them in the clearing by the well. "I know I can defeat you, Naraku!" She said, channeling her powers into her fists. "I'm not the same little girl that you used to know" She warned.

Her smirked evilly, licking his lips "I can see that for myself...Your spirit is unlike Kikyo's...untainted and pure." He said, stepping forward.

Kagome stepped back cautiously, narrowing her sapphire eyes in disgust. "Don't you dare look at me that way!" She said, glaring at him as her temper rose higher and higher.

Naraku took another step closer, fixing her gaze in his own. 

Kurama followed Kagome's scent deep into the woods, pulling his hands from his pockets to cover his nose as a horrible smell enveloped him. Slowly, a dark fog rolled in, blocking Kagome's scent from his nose.

It's a miasma...don't breathe it in Youko warned.

Kurama tensed at the sound of Kagome's pained voice. He rushed toward her, hoping that she was alright. He broke through the miasma, into a clearing that held Kagome and a demon in a fur pelt.

Naraku turned his eyes upon the boy who had just entered the clearing, narrowing them slightly. He was a demon...and a human...a hanyou?

Kurama pulled the rose from his hair and walked to Kagome's side, eyes never leaving Naraku.

Kagome looked over at Kurama and then back towards Naraku, just in time to notice him lifting his hand from the pelt and holding out a large crystal that glew darkly.

He laughed, taking a step towards them. "I do admit, my dear Kagome, we have a bit of a problem. I was hoping to be rid to you today...to end your interference in the battles between Inuyasha and myself...but it seems that your little friend here is going to complicate things." He said.

Kagome frowned and let her miko power begin to condense in front of her hands, seeing Kurama by her side as the rose transformed into a powerful whip. His jade eyes had a unnatural gold gleam to them. She turned her eyes back to Naraku.

"Ah I see...so you're a demon are you?" He asked, in a far to casual voice.

Kurama growled at the man. The mere presence of Naraku was bringing out Youko, so he knew that the demon was far more powerful than anyone he had ever encountered before. He narrowed his now golden eyes. "What or who I am should be of no concern to you...Naraku."

Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously. This was no ordinary demon, he'd have to be careful. He silently strengthened his barrier and channeled some more power into the crystal. It wouldn't kill them...not how it was now, but he knew that it would end her interferences.

"It's time to die Naraku!" She said, noticing in the back of her mind that the statement sounded like somthing Inuyasha would say. She launched the energy at him just as he threw the crystal at her.

It grew closer, flying straight through her power ball and at her until it was three, two then...in pieces?

She watched as the shattered remains flew towards her and stopped, suddenly growing and swallowing her up and encasing her in a dark jewel. She tried to scream, but found her lungs frozen. She couldn't even smirk as fuzzy images of Naraku being disintegrated by her beam filled her vision. She managed a small smile as her heart beats grew faint and her head got dizzy.

'At least I took Naraku with me' She thought as her eyes closed and darkness closed in...

Miroku sat up quickly and looked at his hand, features pale as he felt a horrible pain where his Wind tunnel was.

"What's the matter Miroku?" Sango asked, a little alarmed.

Miroku only looked at his hand and dashed outside, fearing the worst. He'd never had pains like this...so this must be the final stage of the curse...his death.

Sango burst from the hut. "What wrong Miro-"

"Get back...I think it's time!" He said, looking at the moments confusion and then sudden anguish in her features. She took a step back and tears began to slide down her face. This couldn't be the end...

Miroku closed his eyes and waited for the wind to eventualy swallow him like it had so many others. He waited ...

One Minute...

Two Minutes...

Sango looked up as Miroku cautiously unwound the prayer beads, looking at his hand in absolute confusion. She ran to him and looked at his hand, happiness spreading upon her face as she saw only smooth flesh there. She embraced Miroku without a second though, laughter bubbling up from her chest. "It's gone...the curse is broken!" She said, grinning.

Miroku nodded, between confusion and happiness himself. "But for this to have happened..." He began.

"...Then Naraku must be dead." Sango said, frowning. Who could have killed Naraku? InuYasha was in the village somewhere with Kikyo, Shippou was somewhere in the village, Kouga didn't have the strength to do it...

"Kagome must have done it...unless there is someone else after Naraku..." Miroku muttered.

"But I thought she was in her time...She couldn't have done it..." Sango said turning toward Inuyasha's forest.

Miroku turned as well, feeling his muscles tense at an all to familiar feeling. "I can feel Naraku's miasma, come on." He said, going to grab his staff and her Hiraikotsu before leaving.

They charged off towards the well with newfound energy, faces set in sheer determination.

The dark jewel had once again crystalized and had attached itself to a large tree with a small hole in it. Kagome was suspended in the dark liquid, her body slightly shimmering. Her face looked peaceful and content, like she was sleeping peacefully. Beside her was Youko Kurama, also suspended in the liquid inside the transparent shell. His long tail and silver hair floated behind him.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl around here? Her name is Kagome and-"

"Yeah I've seen her, she went off that way after what's his name ran off" Said a boy with black hair.

Miroku stepped forward his eyes slightly narrowed. "May I ask what is is that you are doing here? " He asked as a tall, doofy looking boy with orange hair stepped beside the boy with black hair.

He looked a little aggitated at the question but answered anyway. "We came here with her to help her fight some guy named Narwacku or something, but she ran off and left us here. You all must be the people she travels with, ummm Shippou and...uhhhmmmm Kaede? Those are the only names I remember. " Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head and blinking at the disturbed looks on their faces.

Sango burst out in laughter, followed by Miroku. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. "N-no we're not Sh-Shippou and K-kaede! I'm Sango, and he's Miroku!" She said inbetween giggles.

"Hey! stop laughin' I wasn't like I knew!" Yusuke said, glaring at the both of them.

Kuwabara stepped past Yusuke quickly and took Sango's hands, "Pretty lady, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, only to be rewarded by a blow to the head from a large, hard object.

Sango looked at the boy, a bit dumbfounded, she was so used to smacking Miroku around that she had instinctivly smacked the other boy across the head with her Hiraikotsu. Wait a minute they were here to go find Kagome, no time to speak with the newcomers!

"As much as we would love to chat, I'm afraid we need to find Kagome immediatly, Naraku has been defeated somehow...I think she's the one who did it."

Yusuke almost growed. "Naraku better not be dead after all we went through to get here!" He said angrily, watching as they headed off in a direction not paying him any attention. "Oh well, I guess we could at least go and get Kurama." He said catching up with them.

As they walked through the weak miasma Miroku looked around, searching for any sign of Kagome. "Naraku has indeed been defeated, his miasma has been reduced down to only a slight irritant to my nose."

Sango nodded, removing her mask. "I'm still nervous, why hasn't Kagome appeared yet? We should have found her by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright..."Miroku said, but his voice was slightly hesitant.

They entered a clearing where the miasma had diminished completely a heap of what used to be the feared Naraku lay on the ground. Sango stepped forward to approach it, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. " Don't touch it, it needs to be properly taken care of."

Yusuke walked forward, past the heap and towards a large tree. "Hey...Was there always a big black blob hanging on this tree with two people in...Hey! That's Kurama and Kagome!" He yelled, squinting to see through the dark crystal.

At the sound of Kagome's name, Sango and Miroku ran forward, all but pushing Yusuke out of the way.

"What's going on here. " Sango said reaching forward to touch the crystal.

"Wait! Don't touch it. I've seen this spell before, All who touch it fall into an permanent sleep...much like death..."Miroku said, eyes slowly going to the ground as realization dawned in Sango.

Miroku stepped frward and raised a sutra to the crystal, attaching it with his staff and mumbling some words underneath his breath. Slowly the darkness around them both dissipated and the crystal fell to the ground. "I'm afraid all I can do is remove the outer shell around the bodies so that we can touch them..."

"Hold on! Are you telling me that Kurama is gone!" Yusuke yelled, looking ready to pummel Miroku.

"We can bring them back can't we? I mean...what about the time that Kagome lost her soul to Kikyou! She told us that she got some of it back then didn't she!" Asked Sango in a frantic voice, eyes wide and rapidly filling with tears.

Miroku hesitated, his eyes dark with grief. "I'm afraid we can't bring her back. Their souls have been locked in a permanent dream world where all the victims go..." Miroku said.

Sango held back her tears in vain, falling down on her knees beside Kagome and hugging her motionless body. "Why, Why does everyone in my life have to leave me? Naraku took my entire family away from me...and now Kagome as well..."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder supressing his own tears for her sake. Not even he wanted to admit that Kagome was finally gone, he couldn't bring himself to speak a word, not even a prayer.

Yusuke stood, rooted to the spot with tear filled eyes. Though his mouth refused to move hs brain was already going miles per hour.'No...it can't be...Kurama can't be dead...He's to good a fighter to have been killed by some stupid spell...This isn't happening...Kurama...Wait a minute...'

"Koenma! Koenma brought me back to life once...I'm sure he'd do the same for Kurama..." He murmured.

Hey guys sorry for the abrupt ending but I needed to update asap and this is all I could do before the weekend. Please read and review. 


	3. Traverse Town

Thanks for all the reviews I got, and if you have any questions or comments please make sure to include them in your reviews!

I put a special twist on this one just for you guys, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: Waking up

"Hey Kairi, you think she'll be alright?" asked a voice

"I dunno Sora...maybe she's dead?" replied another.

"I hope not..."

I hope she's not dead too...Hey wait...Who're they talking about? Who are they? Thought a groggy Kagome.

"Hey she moved! So she's not dead!" said the second voice, which could be identified as Kairi.

"Maybe she's a zombie or something cause she sure doesn't look alive." Said Sora.

Are they talking about me? I'm not dead, am I? Kagome asked, cracking open one eye and immediatly regretting it.

The bright sun blazed overhead, and the sound of waves crashing into the shore invaded her ears. Kagome pulled herself up, wiping the crud out of her eyes and giving a big yawn.

"I feel terrible." She mumbled, suddenly remembering the voices. She turned her head to the side where a young boy with unruly brown hair and girl with sleek red hair gaped at her in wonder. They couldn't have been much younger than she was, they were probably the same age.

How adorable! They must be in love She thought, smiling at them.

"Are you alright miss? We found you here on the beach and thought you might have drowned." Said Sora.

"Well I'm not drowned." Kagome said, and spotting the look on Sora's face she added, "And I'm not a zombie either."

Kairi smiled. "You must have come from a different world or something, I've never seen you on this island before!"

It was then that Kagome actually realized where she was. She stood up shakily and peered around, remembering everything that led up to her coming here. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on one of the Destiny Islands" Said Sora, giving her a strange look. "You had to have come from a different world, or else you would have known that."

"Okay, so I was fighting Naraku and he threw the spiky-crystal-thingy at me and it sucked me and Kurama up...wait a minute, where's Kurama?" She asked, turning to look at the two bewildered youths. "Is there someone else here, I mean someone who appeared here besides me?" She asked. "He's about this tall with red hair and green eyes." She said.

They shook they're heads.

"Nope, we haven't really looked for anyone else...we only found you here. " Said Sora.

Kagome sighd and looked down, "Well he's got to be here somewhere, I guess I'll just have to look. " She said turning around and looking.

"We'll come with you!" They both replied.

Later that evening

Kagome sighed and slid into the hotspring, washing away the sand and salt from her body. They searched for Kurama for the whole day and stll they didn't find him. She had learned a bunch about the world she was in, but she still didn't know why she was here.

"I hope he's going to be alright...Maybe he's in one of the other worlds that Sora was talking about. I guess I'll just ask him to take me to one of them. " She thought aloud, turning as Kairi walked up with a towel in her hands.

"I'm sure he would mind taking you, he was supposed to go to Traverse Town today but we never really got to it." Kairi said as she slid into the hot water as well.

Kagome nodded. "Sorry I held you guys up, I'm still a bit confused as to how this all happened." She said. Okay that was kinda a lie..She was confused a lot.

Kairi shruged. "It's alright." She smiled. "So this guy, that you're looking for, is he your lover?" She asked.

Kagome almost drowned in the knee-deep water at the question. "WHAT? No! Kurama is not my lover! He's...well he's hardly a friend, I only met him earlier this morning."

Kairi giggled at her reaction, "No need to get so defensive Kagome! I'll talk to Sora about the gummi ship. You had better get some sleep Kagome, Traverse town is waaay bigger than this island." She said standing up and wrapping the towel around herself. "Good night Kagome-chan!"

"Night Kairi-chan!" She said, smiling and leaving the hotsprings herself.

The Next morning.

"Hurry it up Kag! I need to get this shipment of Gummi blocks in to Cid quick!"

"Coming!" Said Kagome, climbing into the ship behind Kairi. "Thanks for taking me with you!"

Kairi turned to her as Sora started up the ship, "No prob. Since Sora works for Cid he gets permission to travel to and from the other worlds." She explained

"You girls better be strapped in, 'cause we're taking off!" Sora shouted, and Kagome double-checked her seat belts.

The ship launched off into the sky, traveling faster than Kagome imagined it would. It only took half a minute for them to break the planets atmosphere and enter space.

Kagome looked out her window in awe as they passed the moon and a few other ships, they soared through a few rings and pass the large rocks that floated about with ease. Kairi grinned at the expression on Kagome's face and kicked her feet back.

"We'll be there in a little while Kagome" Kairi said, grinning again at the look of awe on her face.

"Already? Where I'm from it takes peoples years to travel through space!" She said looking forward.

Sora frowned, "I'm glad that it doesn't take us years to go back and forth or we'd never get to where we were going!"

Kagome only nodded in amazement as they parked the ship outside of two big gates.

They got out and Kagome looked around, still in shock from traveling through space in a matter of minutes. "So this is Traverse town?" She asked as they walked through the gates and into the town square, also known as Section 1.

"Yup." Sora said as they walked up some stairs and into Cids shop.

Cid set down a box and wipped his brow, "I'm glad you're here Sora, I need to send this out to The Jungle, Jane has been sending letter after letter trying to get her shipment of wire there." He said, taking the box of parts from Sora.

"And Kairi, I need you to head out to Netherland and get this shipment of oil to the lost boys." He said, handing the large container to Kairi. "You can take my ship." He said

"And you" He said pointing to Kagome "Can take this shipment of ...stuff to the Deep Sea. Ariel wants it for her collection."

Kagome blinked a few times, "But I don't work here..." She said, scratching the side of her face.

Cid turned back around to look at her and laughed heartily. "No, I guess you don't, who might you be?" He asked, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one between his lips.

Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "This is Kagome, we brought her here to look for a friend of hers." He said.

Cid put a hand to his chin. "A tall fellow with red hair? " He asked.

Kagome's sapphire eyes brightened with glee, "You saw him?"

Cid nodded. "Yeah, he walked past here with Leon a while back, I think they were heading to the third district. Here's a map on how to get there." He said handing it to her.

Kagome grined, "Thanks a lot, Mr. Cid!" She said.

"Don't call me Mr, It makes me sound old" He said going back to his work.

Kairi grinned. "Sorry for ditching you Kagome, but we gotta run."

Sora nodded.

Kagome shrugged. "It's okay, I've got a map now and I've held you two back for long enough. " She said waving as they left. She turned back to Cid, "Well I guess I'm heading off too, Mr-...I mean Cid." She said.

"Hold on...You might wanna take this with you, there have been some attacks lately, Traverse Town never gets a rest. First the heartless and now this." He said, tossing Kagome a short sword.

Kagome caught the sword and nodded, "What are heartless?" She asked, not remembering the subject mentioned last night.

"Doesn't really matter now, all of the heartless have been gone since Sora took them out for us, but there have been some demons here and there."

Kagome nodded, "I'll be able to take care of a few demons, see ya!" She said, grabbing the map and walking out of the door.

Kagome walked through the first set of doors, leading her into the second district. She looked around, feeling as if she was in a normal street. There were shoes stores and a big hotel, even a church and a few homes were places in the District, but there were no demons, that was for sure.

She walked down the stairs, enjoying the scenery, trying her best to ignore the eerie quietness that enveloped the entire place.

"I hope the Third District has more people, with all the shops around, you'd think there would be more people here than in the first district." She said walking by a group of shadows on a wall.

The shadows materialized slowly, walking behind Kagome without a sound. Slowly they began to form a head, and then a body, arms, legs and feet.

Kagome frooze, and whipped around to see a seven foot demon behind her leering at her. Large yellow fangs protruded from it's mouth, which was opening rapidly. She dodged quickly, turning to see it bite into the bench, snapping the thing in two like it was a sugar cookie.

She drew her sword and stood her ground as the thing advanced on her, slashing at her with large claws. She attempted a few attacks, but they were repelled by the demons outter sheel which appaered to be as hard as steel. She took the last of a few options: RUN!

She tore away from the monster, pulling the map from her pocket. Surely it couldn't follow her into the Third District, could it? She rounded a corner and found herself infront of the clock tower doors.

" I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere!" She said, abandoning the map. She ran inside, ignoring the shadows that grew from the dark corners and from underneath the clogs and machinery. She felt trendils of darkness grabbing onto her legs and arms, but she kept running, tearing them off with a blast of her miko energy. She stumbled out of the door and into the alley leading to a large set of doors.

"Finally! Guess I was going the right way after all!" She thought, running toward the doors as the shadows continued to creep towards her at a high speed. She pushed herself through the large doors, falling through them and landing on the hard concrete.

She raised her head, paling at the sight of the dirty fanged monster that bore his teeth down on her.

"Aw, gimme a break!" She said, launching a beam of her energy towards it. It stumbled back with a loud roar, then rounded on Kagome faster with newborn strength.

Kagome narrowly dodged the foot long spike that had grown in the place of it's hand. She ran as fast as she could, down the stairs and into the large open space.

The monster lept from the top, all the way down infront of Kagome. It smilied in a grotesque sort of way. "Thanks for the snack!" It growled, running toward Kagome.

With no ideas on how to defeat the monster, Kagome ran again, growing very aware of the aching in her legs. She heard a door open as the darkness began to fill the open space. Her legs shook as she was backed up as far as she could go, stumbling into the wall. Her heart sped up as her vision darkened.

"Looks like you've run out of ideas, my dear." He said, grinning devilishly.

Feeling the trendils wrap around her ankles once more she felt her energy being sucked out of her every pore. Screaming and lashing out with adrenaline powered arms, she struck the monster, pumping miko energy into instead of her own.

It howled and backed away, growling at her fiercly, "How can you hold the power of light?" It asked with a slightly pained voice.

Kagome ignored his question and continued to fight of the darkness with her light, but it was fading. Fast.

Once again she felt the darkness begin to pool around her feet reaching up and pulling her limbs down, sucking her into the darkness.

"Sounds like the demons have found another victim." Said Leon, peering out of his window at a stream of shadows pouring over the wall. His eyes widened slightly. "I've never seen this many of them go for one person, I'd better go help them, It's got to be more than one person. You coming Youko?"

Youko Kurama sat up from his seat and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I should join you, and then we can continue the search for Kagome." He said and Leon nodded.

They opened the door and went to peek over the wall to see who it was being attacked.

Youko's eyes widened, "That's her! " He said, hopping over the wall easily and landing at her side with a fresh whip drawn and ready to go. Leon landed on her other side with his gunblade drawn.

Kagome spared a glance over at the person next to her and had to fight down the urge to gasp. Silver hair, fox ears and a tail all collected on one solid body. Sharp gold eyes peered forward at the large monster that was staring at him with murder in it's eyes.

Leon frowned at them. "You ready?"

Kurama nodded. "Whenever you are" He said, looking down at the startled Kagome

That's right...last time she saw me I was in human form. "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and stood up still a little creeped out that this demon knew her name. But he was here to help, and there wasn't any way that she was going to refuse. "A little tired, but yes." She mumbled, wondering who he was, but knowing that this was not the time for small talk.

Leon was the first to charge, "Then let's go!" He said, charging at the monster that had been deemed the Dark Stalker. Feeling full of energy he brought his blade down quick and shot it in it's gut as he did, manuevering past him once he was brought to his knees.

Youko slung his whip forward gracefully, feeling it wrap around the neck of the monster. Kagome grabbed his hand, ignoring his questioning look as she channeled her miko energy into the whip directly so as to not hurt Youko in the process.

The monster howled in pain and slung them both over it's head and towards the opposite wall, which was as unforgiving as the other. Kagome felt familiar arms wrapping around her form and a slight jerk as the graceful fox demon landed foot first on the wall, pushing off to land on the ground. He set Kagome down in a careful manner.

Kagome tried her best not to stare, "Arigatou" She mumbled to him, seeing him nod she turned back to the bloodied demon.

Kurama almost smirked at the thing. "It appears he's weak to your holy powers, Kagome. Are you feeling up to a purification?" He asked, smiling at her.

Kagome grinned. "I've got just enough energy to try." She said. She began to advance but stopped and turned back to Youko with a worried look. "Will you be alright?" She asked, as the monster began to stand in the distance.

Youko nodded nonchalantly. "I'm fine."

Kagome smiled and charged at the monster as it in turn charged at her, determined to take her out. With renewed energy Kagome ducked the powerful swing from the monster, that tumbled from the loss of balance caused by it's wild swing. Taking the opportunity, Kagome pressed her hands down upon the monsters chest, suprised when her hands met no resistance. Despite the discouraging discovery, Kagome pumped the remainder of her holy energy into the shadowy mass that made up it's body.

Squall/Leon walked up to Youko, breathing heavily. He looked at Kagome, who was still pumping her energy into the monster, despite it's violent protest. His eyes widened. "She has control over the light?" He asked, turning his head to Youko, who didn't look phased at all.

Youko nodded. "She's a priestess, all priestessess have holy power."

Leon stared in awe. Never before had he seen such a great amount of holy power stored within such a small body... Not since Sora's quest against the darkness. Only recently had the darkness come back, and now there is another person here, controlling the light as if she had the keyblade.

Kagome dropped to her knees, breathing heavily as her arms shook from the weight of her body. She looked up to see Youko's hand infront of her. She smiled and reached up to grasp his hand, grateful for the firm support he offered. But it seemed her legs disagreed with the weight she put on them so they buckled, sending her back down to the ground.

Youko watched as Kagome wobbled on her legs and quickly leaned in to catch her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He had to admit, it was slightly suprising to see such a great deal of power come from such a small body.

Kagome blushed at the warm contact from the demon infront of her. What's going on? It's not like me to get flustered from such a small contact. She thought, steadying her legs and breaking the contact with brighter cheeks. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled.

Leon stepped forward, "Let's get inside before more demons come...I think they are drawn to your powers." He said, watching as Kagome turned around to him to get a good look.

Kagome scratched her head for a moment, pondering over how to think up an answer. "Umm, welll. I'm really thankful for you both saving me...but I don't know either of you. on't get me wrong, it's just hard to trust someone who invites you into their home when they don't even know your name." She said.

Youko chuckled and Leon gave him a puzzled look. "I thought that you knew her?"

Youko smirked at her. "I do, and she knows me as well, it's just that she doesn't realize who I am just yet. How about this form of me?" He asked as his body shimmered slightly. His body shrunk down to the size of Kurama's and gradually his hair darkened to the crimson she was used to. "Recognise me now?" He asked.

Kagome grinned. "Kurama! I had no clue that you looked like that in your demon form!" She said, blushing at her earlier words.

Kurama smiled. "Do not worry Kagome, there is no way for you to have known, you've never seen me in my demon form, Youko Kurama."

Kagome smiled and looked up at his eyes, noticing with slight confusion that they were still golden. "Why haven't your eyes changed?"

" I don't know really...they changed when I was fighting Naraku and never changed back." He said, pausing to think. He looked back down at her. "Really we should get you inside, you need to rest after that battle." He said, watching as her knees shook with the effort of holding her up.

Kagome nodded, and turned to followed Leon, who had begun to walk the moment Kurama had mentioned it. She felt herself wobble slightly after a few steps but managed to stay on her feet. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Kurama looked at her with worried eyes. "Here...Let me." He said, reching down and lifting her up bridal style, reveling in the feel of her against him again.

Kagome's cheeks flared red and she looked the other way, feeling a bit guilty about letting Kurama carry her. "It's alright really, I can walk." She mumbled.

Kurama smirked at her. "Nonsense, you wouldn't have lasted another step." He said, suprised at his own playful tone. Must be the fox in me He thought.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms, but didn't say anything because she knew he was wright. It's not like she was going to admit it though.

Here's for the third chapter raises a glass of wine

Kyosuke: Since when do you drink? crosses arms

Kasuga: faulters I uh...Who drinks?

Kyosuke: rolls his eyes Well anyway, since Kasuga's taking forever, thanks for reading her dumb and unnessessary story!

Kasuga: snikers You spelled that wrong!

Kyosuke: growls and chases her away

Don't forget to review! 


	4. Authors Note

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE WITH CARE!

I'm sorry for waiting so long to get this up, but I'm no longer at my usual residence, which means all saved files (On my stories and whatnot) are not accessible.

Youko Kasuga: I know it's stupid (and very frustrating for you all) But I wanna keep writing though so I was thinking on starting a new story possibly another Kag/Kur or whatever.

Kyosuke: Whatever, what she's want's you all to do is to give opinions on what pairings you prefer in your reviews.

Youko Kasuga: Yeah pretty much I guess...so um, read and review, kay? 


End file.
